


Ner Jetii Ade

by SpiritKitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Does Not Kill Younglings, Childhood Trauma, Cody doesn't know how children work and neither do I, Cody saves the children, Cody's just doing his best, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dry Humor, Fix-It, Fox is Done, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Tranquilizers, Violence, mention of child death, no death on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten
Summary: Cody wished he had some kind of memory to elaborate on this. Some kind of guide or orders, but everything seemed to be so fuzzy. Everything was so forcedamn blurry in his head that sometimes nothing seemed right. He can’t even remember what had happened yesterday when the war had ended-He doesn’t hate children, doesn’t even not like them. He’d been a soldier his entire life, meaning he had no interaction with ‘real’ children. So that’s why he ordered his Vode to avoid hitting the children around them and to gather them all up so that he could guard them until their Lord could decide what to do with them.That was… until General Skywalker showed up.Or- In which Cody saves the Younglings in the take over at the Jedi Temple by tranquilizing Anakin.
Relationships: CC-2224 Cody & Younglings, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox
Kudos: 49





	Ner Jetii Ade

**Author's Note:**

> I just completed Clone wars so I was looking up scene from the movies (Because I've never actually seen any Star Wars movies) and I found that one scene where Anakin killed all the Younglings and it made me really sad. So, because I love Cody so much and hated what they did to him after Order 66, I decided to make him save the children.
> 
> WR- Cody doesn't exactly got his head on straight. It's not bad, just really bad headaches, but I wanted to warn people that he is still being controlled by the chip (Albiet badly) I tried making his thoughts both jumbled and comprehensible so if there's a point in which you can't understand what's going on then just ask and I'll explain it to you. (I'll also probably go back and rewrite that part)
> 
> WR- Anakin does go in expecting to kill the kids, and he does succeed in wounding some of them. (No children were killed though)

CC- 2224 or Cody, as his commanders call him, leaned up against the cool wall behind him. 

The whispered hush of children was the only sound echoing throughout the dark room. Tiny voices fearfully talking together as they cowered behind the chairs, their little feet and hands scratched restlessly across the floor. He could vaguely hear screams and blasterfire echoing throughout the halls from the closed door right next to him. The Troopers marching by barely even glance into the room, too busy chasing the fugitive Jedi around the halls.

He had joined the rest of his troopers in raising the Jedi temple after arriving on Coruscant mere hours ago. They had taken down the majority of the temple already. It had been a massacre, as one of the Nat-born generals had said... but a good one.

Cody had… Cody had arrived a few minutes after it had begun, sending his troops down different hallways and staircases to help, but- 

Cody grumbled at the sudden spike of pain in his temple, just below his hairline.

\- Had found his men killing everyone, _including_ the children. Unfortunately, even though Order 14, section 31 had specifically stated that- ‘Children must be saved and found as civilians, even those of enemy lines and insurgencies, and protected until their parents or guardians are found-’ Was running through their mind, many of them had been shot down in the close proximity they were to their pseudo Jedi parents.

Cody had, thankfully, acted fast enough to order his men to capture and lock the ade away in empty rooms to save them. Some of his men had protested, too carried away by Order 66, but were easily put back into their place with a quick order or two. He had all of his troops round them back up a couple of minutes ago. He had used some of the extra men- _ones that weren’t as preoccupied with finding and killing every Jedi on the loose_ \- and placed the children in here so that he could protect him. He was now waiting for orders from one of his commanders to figure out what to do with them.

He was just hoping it’d be done quickly. The more time he spent in here protecting them the more his head was pounding. The distant calls of Order 66 was pressing against his temple, pulling out painful sweats and fuzzy thoughts. It was starting to get annoying.

He had to struggle with the orders too. Just like his men when he had first seen the younglings running around he had made to shoot them down, but was quickly stopped by Order 14 and…. And something... 

After all, they may be training to be Jedi but they weren’t Jedi _yet._ They weren’t even Padawan's either, just unfortunate kids who got kidnapped by an occult. Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la- Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be. They were not traitors, they were _victims._

They were citizens of the republic, children of the Jetii or not, they were to be protected and that’s that.

There was a sudden cry, sharp and piercing enough to have a painful edge to it, from a baby. Cody’s eyes quickly darted to where it was held by one of the older ade in the back. Several others were leaning over him, silent hushes and begs were falling from their lips as the boy holding them gently rocked them from side to side.

Soon enough the ade were all silent again…. Or a silent as traumatized children could be.

Silently Cody took up measure again. Straightening out his back and stretching his limbs quietly he directed his bucket to take another head count. 48 life forms poked out at him in the wide screen of his visor, 3 ade under the age of 12 months and the rest between 2 and 11 years of age.

There were supposed to be 98 children in the Jedi temple, or at least that's what the data pad had stated when he checked it. Unfortunately most of them were shot down in the beginning, of those who had been left were already gathered up and placed here. It was sad, but it had been the best Cody could do on such short notice. If he had known before they had marched into the temple then he would have prepared for finding and saving them all. 

But there was no use in thinking up ‘what ifs’, after all the battle has already taken place.

He counted himself lucky for having grabbed so many in the first place anyhow. The men were having fun taking care of the Jedi scum, their bloodlust had no bounds. Cody had barely escaped it in time himself. He would be out there right now if he wasn’t afraid of the children getting out and hurting themselves… or force forbid a Jedi using them to their advantage and taking them hostage.

Cody shook his head sharply.

No need for that. He had a mission and there wasn’t a point to complaining about it. He had to be a good soldier, and good soldiers followed orders.

Settling back against the wall, Cody glanced out the window, letting the cold seep into his armor. He watched a Jedi run down the passage, lightsaber swinging uselessly in his hand as he tried to hold up chest with the other. A few Clones followed after him like a pack of dogs, rabid and blood thirsty.

That’s good. Those Jedi bastards deserved it for betraying them.

He still can’t believe that they _betrayed_ them. A twinge of anger flung itself into Cody’s head. He can’t believe that they actually served under those scumbags! Ignoring the sharp twinge of pain as he thought back to his ex-general Kenobi. Cody growled silently, practically vibrating with hate.

Hearing a whimper of fear he forced his body to calm down, forcing the swirl of hate and disgust back down with a choked swallow. Looking back towards the children he finds several eyes settled on him. Every pair shining with glistening tears and fearful frowns…

Cody had to get better at controlling himself.

Swallowing tightly Cody bit his lip. Hopefully if he didn’t address them then they would calm down. He-... He didn’t really know how to interact with children. _Cadets_ , yes, but actual Nat-born children, no.

It’s not that he hates them, _force no_ , he doesn’t even really _not_ like them. It’s just that he doesn’t… know… how to deal with them? He was born a soldier, he was never taught how to deal with these kinds of things. He didn’t even have parents to actually remember how they treated him. He definitely wasn’t going to use the Kaminos. Why, well they never… really…-

Cody hissed from the sharp pain from his temple, immediately he backed down from the memory.

He just… didn’t know how to treat them. He honestly didn’t think treating them like tiny soldiers would go over too well. Especially since he didn’t know how the Jedi treated them. They could have beaten the bantha shit out of them and he wouldn’t have known.

He wished he had some kind of memory to elaborate on it. Some kind of guide or orders, but everything seemed to be so fuzzy. Everything was so forcedamn blurry in his head that sometimes nothing seemed right. He can’t even remember what had happened _yesterday_ when the war had ended.

The Chancellor, or their Lord as he preferred, had stated that the Jedi had switched sides. He had said that they used their powers to hurt and mentally injure all of those around them by placing mental blocks and mind leeches on their souls. He had said that they betrayed them, and that they were _never_ on their side in the first place. They had been fooling everyone…

Some of his troops had memories… _good_ memories of their ex-general. They like to whisper to each other about them sometimes, wishing that it was true. Cody had wished he could stop them, but they seemed so… peaceful. They had all been so confused, so scared when the Chancellor had stated that they were placed there to instill trust and hope in the Jedi… 

It had been… horrific.

He was glad that he hadn’t had any memories, glad that he doesn’t have to deal with it…. But something everything being said to them felt like false information, like everything was a lie and that he was supposed to be doing something else….

Cody didn’t know how to get it to go away. He doesn’t know how the force works, or how everything else fits into reality… he just knew that he wanted it to go away…. Wanted the mind leach, or metal block? To go away so that he could actually _think_ again.

Cody frowned, thanking the moon gods for his bucket, as he shifted slightly away from the door. He could see a few of the children flinch back, the younger ones taking sharp breaths as they huddled together with the older ones. It was heartbreaking to see them this way, but there was nothing Cody could do about it. All he could really do was cuss the Jedi and their horrific ways affecting the ade this way.

Another beep sounded off his belt from where his com-line was opened. The children startled for a second as another Commander started frantically spitting about incoming Jedi from the outside. Cody quickly reached down, turning the volume down to where it was just a distant static sound. 

No need to disturb the children with thoughts of their enemy, to make them even _more_ frantic and fearful about being stolen away again. He won't let that happen, he’ll protect them all till every last one of those traitorous scum bags was dead in a pyre waiting to burn to the ground. 

But, for now he’ll let them calm down. Let them become less fearful and wait for new orders to come in.

_*Click*_

Cody blinked, head quickly turning to watch the hooded figure enter the room. Tensing up Cody let his bucket scan the man, worried it might be another Jedi coming to steal the children away again, but relaxed when the identification came up-

_Anakin Skywalker- High General of the Great Republic Army_

Cody feels a flicker of an old memory come back again- _His ex-General and General Skywalker laughed together as Skywalker's ex-Padawan rolled her eyes next to them_ \- but it was gone as quickly as it surfaced. A heady wave of fog and flickering sparks of pain flashed up in its place, only fading away when he hesitantly let the memory go. 

….He had forgotten that General Skywalker was an ex-Jedi….

He had remembered something about him changing sides… but why would he have forgotten it? Why would the Chancellor not have mentioned it in his report….

Cody blinked again, forcing his mind back on track. He had to focus on his mission, he had to be a good soldier, and good soldiers focused on their missions.

He hadn’t known the General would be coming to their battle. He watched the way Skywalker's cloak flickered and flopped as he walked silently into the room. Each step echoed almost ominously into the silent room. The blinking lights of the city beyond them lighting him and the children's forms into silhouettes without any features.. It seemed as if all the children were holding their breath.

Which reminds Cody- 

Maybe he was here to give him new orders? He’s been waiting for a commlink, but this was a very delicate matter so it wouldn’t be weird to actually send out a real person for it. So... _yeah_ , Skywalker must be here to give him order to move the children away from the battle.

Silently Cody rose back to position, steadying his stiff back and pushing his shoulders up so that he could better salute the man. His gloves hit his visor with a metal click… but it didn’t seem to affect the General at all. All he did was stalk forward towards a little boy running out from between the chairs…

Maybe they knew each other? After all the General had grown up here, so he must have known the younglings by heart. He would have trained with and taught them, so it would be a relief knowing that they had survived. Maybe he wanted to say hello and check up on them first…

Or maybe he didn’t even know he was there…. It could be possible, he seems pretty intent on the mission. It can get like that sometimes with his Vode, Skywalker must be entranced in his mission. Cody should announce himself, it’s in the protocol after all. Opening his mouth to speak Cody paused at the sound of the child in front of him. Number 3 his mind supplemented calmly.

“Master Skywalker, there are too many of them-” Cody watched the boy shift slightly on his feet, his tiny hands bunching the material of his robes stiffly. There was both hope and fear plastered to his face. “What are we going to do?”

Closing his mouth Cody let ease settle into his heart. The children seem to perk up at Skywalker, barely sending him fearful glances as the man's presence filled the cold air. He knew the General would safely calm their nerves of the Jedi capturing them again, after all he was told that General Skywalker was the best at rescuing those in need. He… can’t remember where from, every time he tried to remember another shock of pain flashes through his head, but he knows he heard it somewhere.

The general doesn’t answer for a second. Cody thinks he’s pausing, trying to figure out the best course of action.

Skywalker cleanly slings out his lightsaber from a pocket in his robe and then turns it on. A thick line of blue flashes out of the tube, sizzling against the air with a violent hum. Immediately Number 3 steps back in fear, eyes widening in horror as their mouth drops open just a bit more.

Cody stills, arms tensing at his sides.

The room fills with thick energy. He can hear a few silent gasps and cries from the ade around him. There was some frantic scrambling, but it was quickly silenced when the General pushed his shoulders back with a growl.

Feeling his own horror fill his gut Cody stuttered forward on unsteady feet, a confused murmur on the tip of his tongue.

He- he wouldn’t… would he?

Did Cody know General Skywalker enough to answer that honestly. He couldn't even remember his _own_ Jedi general! What- What if they were wrong. What if Skywalker's _still_ a Jedi, what if he came to get rid of the evidence for their crimes-

He- he could- but-

Emperor Palpatine had said that Skywalker wasn’t a Jedi, he had said that he had abandoned the order! Wasn’t he- Wasn’t he the one who had told- 

Cody gritted his teeth against another painful memory. He desperately tried to fight against it, tried to remember anything that could tell him what was goin on- but-

Cody let it go with a pained breath, stumbling over his own feet and barely catching himself. Taking a glance up he could see that the General was slowly cornering the Younglings against the back of the council wall- _not even giving him a glance_ \- just slowly hunting the ade down. It didn’t look like he had managed to get one yet. Each time he got close enough to take a slash at one, another youngling would pull them away or they would duck in time and avoid the blow.

Cody thanked the force for that. He thanked anything and everything as he forced his numb legs to pull him towards the awful man.

_He- He needed to stop him-_

Cody winced when another thunder of pain spread up his sine. A call of bad soldiers echoing through his brain making his head spin and the world tilt on end. 

_He- he had to stop him!_

The General might be higher than him on rank, but he definitely didn't know the Orders well enough to be higher than him. He didn’t deserve his rank if he didn’t know the code! Cody _has_ to stop him!

He needed to stop this- He can’t- He can’t just let Skywalker _kill_ -

Cody stumbled, a sharp gasp falling from his lips as he kneeled under the pressure in his head. Each thought- each action and memory in his muscles pulled and pinned his brain in place. Everything was on _fire_ , everything _hurt_ -

Cody knew why- He could feel the two Orders battling it out in his head. Each word and section digging holes and scrapes into the side of his skull. Each bullet point shot off rounds at each other as his brain tried to both wrap and find a way around the two different orders in his head.

He had to protect his citizens- but he had to follow orders and actions from his higher ups.

_He-_ _Cody- didn’t know what to do-_

He- He needed to-

Dread curled around Cody's rib cage like dead vines as he watched Skywalker grab Number 3 by his robe. Fingers curled painfully around the boy's arm, left hand raising to impale the child's small body with his saber. Cody couldn’t breathe, his brain telling him to both run and wait at the same time-

Cody barely even realized that he was moving, eyes focused on the General's movement as his fingers fumbled with something on his belt. Cody didn’t even look down as his own fingers curled painfully over the familiar device- _A tranquilizer dart_ \- Just lifted it higher, and higher, and-

Cody’s mind froze as the needle sprung into Skywalker's neck through his robe, the clear liquid emptying into the man's blood system.

He didn’t move as the General stumbled forward, hands dropping both the unharmed boy and the still lit saber to the floor. Number three was crying, another Youngling reached over to grab him and pull him into a makeshift hug. Cody watched as Skywalker fumbled against his neck, hands spasming at the drug to affect. His knees collapsed under him as he let out a choked gasp. Then… he was on the floor.

_Bad soldier, bad soldier, bad soldier, bad soldier-_

Cody blinked in shock, brain freezing like jet lag. 

Why-... Why did he have a _tranquilizer_ …

Cody bitterly bit away a scoff as his brain screamed at him for trying to think up an old memory again. That was seriously starting to annoy the shit out of him now.

Growling at the pain Cody stumbled for a second, trying desperately to try to stabilize himself as the last shreds of pain drained out of the back of his head. Almost without thinking he reached down to turn off the lightsaber and clip it to his belt with a click.

He tried to catch the memory that flashed across his vision for a second, but hissed when it reared back and bit him yet again. For force sake-

Cody couldn't help but jump when something settled against the side of his leg, just above his thigh piece on his hip. Swallowing he dragged his bucket down, wincing from the blur of his vision, before it settled down and he managed to get a good look at the two children pressing themselves to his side.

The older of the two, a human girl around the ages of 9 or 10, winced slightly. Her arm curled around number 26, a 6 or 7 year old boy. Cody couldn’t help but wince himself. It looked like Skywalker had gotten some of them, albeit not bad. There was a tiny slash mark down the boys back. It wasn’t bleeding thankfully, but it would definitely leave a scar.

Cody paused when another three suddenly joined the other two and pressed into his other side. He barely glanced at them, seeing some nicks and bruises from trying to get away so fast, before searching the rest of the room for the others. He finds some of them curled up behind chairs, a couple of toddlers sobbing loudly under a table, and several groups just laying or sitting out in the open in shock. 

Hesitantly Cody shook his head, left arm raising to rest soothingly across one of the younger boys hair. He could feel where he was crying into the crease of his armor, soaking the blacks underneath.

Taking a calming breath- _because this was worse than dealing with shines after their first battle_ \- he took a moment to study the General.

He was laid on his side- _Good that meant he wouldn’t choke on his tongue_ \- just barely turned enough so that he could see the half dried tear tracks plastered to his face. Each tiny trail glistening slightly from the lights through the window. Each curve of his face pulled gauntly back by the dark shadows pressing down on him. Even his eyes were darkly hooded with bags like he hadn’t slept good for an entire month.

Cody shook his head, a frown tilting his face as he tried to rebalance himself again. His head was starting to pound bitterly, cussing him out for breaking an Order, while also trying to congratulate him for another. He just wished that it would make up its force damned mind. He silently rubs his fingers soothingly into- _was that number 14 or 32’s?_ \- head, pulling soft curls out of place as he finally started calming back down.

Tossing the tranq away, Cody shook his head in disbelief.

He-... He really can’t believe that Skywalker was still a Jedi… 

Was he?.... Was he a Jedi, or did he just want to kill the ade?….

Head pounding Cody bite his lip again. What to do- What _should_ he do? Does he report this, or… does he just get rid of him? What if… no, surely not, they _wouldn’t_ order him to kill the ade… That would be ridiculous! It’s against the code!

…. But is it? _Is_ it ridiculous… After all, didn't Skywalker just walk through those doors without any kind of interference. All the clones would have stopped him, wouldn’t they?

Cody let out a shuddering sigh, hands shaking where they laid. He could feel one of the ad’s tiny hands scrabbling against his armor restlessly. They were always so restless…. Always so fearful, even after he saved them. They should really be taking naps right now- _he always made the shines take naps_ -

Cody bit back at the swarm of pain in his head. For kriffing sake! It was just one memory of his men! There was no need to get so _Kreaking_ defensive!

_Force!_

He needed to get out of here- Needed to get away from the Kreaking republic and their orders, away from the bloodshed and painful thoughts. _He just needed to get away!_

And he was going to take his ade with him- no matter what, he was going to protect them. He was going to make sure they were all okay.

He can feel something warm in his chest breaking away at a wall, light and cloudy swirls tugging and lifting a weight off his chest that he hadn’t even known was there in the first place. It did nothing to stop the pounding in his head- _Sometimes he doesn’t think_ anything _would_ \- but it helps. It helps a lot.

He thinks he can remember something about another ab, another child who was once in his care… or in his men’s care? He- he can’t remember exactly, just the quiet murmur of excitement of his men and the fear of them being caught… it was- It was nice.

He wasn’t even bothered by the sticker of pain building up in the back of his head because of it.

He can feel his com beep again. Which meant there was something important on the line, but not about him. He could feel one of the children clutched to his right flinch away, a whimper from his left, and an ugly cry from across the room… he really needed to get the children out of here. If a practically silent alarm had set them off then force knows what else would.

Ignoring the slight tug on his pants and the way he could feel one of them trying to wheedle a hand under his knee guard, he picked up his com. Instead of letting the message ring out to him though, he jammed in Fox’s number and let it go off for a second before speaking out, “Commander Fox?”

“Yes Sir?” He answers almost immediately, barely out of breath, voice jostled and pinched. He could almost hear the blaster fire and screams from the other side of the com. He must be taking out some of the leftover Jedi. 

“What is the ETA on General Skywalker? Is he still good?” Cody paused for a second, glancing down at the girl for a second as she whispered something inaudible to the boy beside her.

Fox takes a second to answer, yelling a distant command to his unit before answering back calmly, “Yes, sir. The Lord said as much.”

Cody couldn’t help but frown, head tilting back towards the unconscious General….

He slowly worked his eyes around the room, taking in the still distraught ade and the destroyed room. He couldn’t help but softly caress his hand across the other children’s hair, moving it to each other's heads almost repetitiously. “Why is he here, then?”

“The Lord gave him orders to take care of everyone in the temple, sir.” Fox answers back, voice monotonous and unamused as ever. There's another crackle of gun fire in the background that makes the children flich and whimper.

Cody can’t help but let his frown deepen.

Did that-.... 

Was the Emperor really… was he really a bad man?

If he was… and the Jedi were then… who could they trust. Who-... could they even trust if the Jedi were bad?

Cody almost chokes on the pain that swallowed up his head at the remark- because, _no_ , no the Jedi were bad. They were. They had to be-... It was just the Chancellor that he was worried about. It was just the Emperor and- and his men who needed to be questioned…

He worried at his lip, fingers delicately trailing through his ad’s hair. He couldn't help but scoff a bit, glad that his helm wouldn’t let the noise through. There wasn’t really a way he could explain that to Fox. He shifted his gaze back to Skywalker’s unconscious form for another second….

He can hear Fox muttering something across the line, but Cody doesn’t bother to register it.

Was the General really here to… Of course he was here to kill the children. He pulled a _lightsaber_ on them, he even cut marks and tried to _impale_ one in the gut! Cody wasn’t going to fool himself into thinking that the Genral wasn’t here to murder them. He was.

He was ordered to murder innocent children. Palpatine, their emperor of _peace_ , had ordered a general to kill defenseless, traumatized children who wanted nothing more to go back home. Who were not a part of their war, who were stolen away from their homes and probably brainwashed and terrorized by those awful men.

Their Lord was a lie. He was an awful lie like those bastardized scumbags who called themselves our leaders.

….Cody didn’t know what to do.

He had fought battles his entire life, killed many men and droids alike, but he’s never faced this. He’s never faced a battle of lies between two leaders that he had trusted with his life. It hurts just thinking about it. The mind numbing, painful kind. 

All he knew now was that he _had_ to get these children to a safe palace… and until he does they will be his Ade. His Ade. _His_ children. He knew that in his _bones_.

He knew that he wasn’t going to follow the Jedi, and he knew he definitely wasn't going to follow the Lord- _even if that made his ears ring something awful_ \- He wasn’t going to follow a leader who led defenseless children to death.

Mind made up Cody pulled the com back up to his lips… or well his filtration system because that was where his voice came out of. “Fox, get me a cargo cruiser, I need to escort these children away from the battle.”

He can feel Fox’s hesitation over the com, silently addressing the situation, but then he’s talking again in that same voice of his, “Of course, sir.” 

Cody winces when there's a loud crack and a cut of scream. He can feel the weight of the children shift and wince away from him, practically receding back into their shells. 

“Would you like us to escort you there?”

Cody swallows quickly, eyes darting down to the children around him.

It- It would be nice. Not to mention there was no telling whether or not a Jedi would try to take him on to steal the ade back. He didn’t want that to happen, and while Cody was confident in his skills, taking on an entire Jedi on his own would be too much. He needed the help whether he and his ade wanted it or not…

... And Cody wanted to say goodbye to his Vode one last time… or at least get to see them one last time before he left. He couldn’t exactly tell them that he was leaving with the children permanently. He’d be labeled a traitor, worse than the Jedi scum they were exterminating. They’d shoot him, and probably the children, down before he could get into the ship itself.

“Yes, but only until we reach the cruiser. No need to take men away from the fight.”

He can hear Fox let out an affirmative noise, already calling out to the soldiers around him to gather up and get ready for a protection detail. Cody quickly hitched the com back onto his belt, already forcing himself to straighten back up and call out to the children around him to get into lines of 3.

He helped them line up, helping the older ade take up the babies into their arms and helping the younger ones gather their things up. Soon enough they were all ready, each standing in perfect line, steady and calm- _or calm enough for just being attacked_ \- and ready to go.

Cody stood beside them, pausing for a second he took a glance down at Skywalker's unconscious body….

...Well, he couldn’t exactly leave him there- _No matter how much he wanted to_ \- Fox and the troopers coming with him would take it as a bad sign and shoot them for it…

Sighing tiredly Cody gazed around the room in frustration…. 

_There-_ In the corner, hidden behind a table, was a door. It was probably an old, unused, closet. Walking on uneasy legs Cody moved to drag him to it, eyes rolling when the General mumbled something sassy at him for it.

It was definitely going to be a very long- _very stressful and unamusing_ \- couple of months ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cody thinks all Jedi are bad and the scum of the earth. Hopefully in the future maybe a certain Jedi will find him and help him out by taking that awful chip out of his head.
> 
> Mando'a-  
> ade - children  
> ad - sons, daughters, child  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> ner - my  
> Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la. - "Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be."
> 
> If you have any questions then feel free to ask! I don't know if I'll continue this Au, but I'll definitely answer any and all questions you have for me <3


End file.
